


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by ugandadistrict9



Category: Free!
Genre: Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Smut, biting kink, blushing embarrassed nitori, idrk what to tag this, really caring worried rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo walks in on Rin and Nitori: the Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to describe this I wrote it from like 1-3 in the AM

"Is something wrong, Ai?" Rin asks, placing a soft kiss to Nitori's hand.  
The younger boy shakes his head, blushing. He turns his face away as the redhead begins planting kisses up his arm, to his shoulder, and up his neck.  
"Your face is hot." he mumbles against Nitori's skin, before moving in to kiss his lips.  
The silver-haired boy shivers, closing his eyes as he leans into the sweet kiss.  
Nitori's eyes open as Rin pulls away, and he looks up at him, wanting more.  
"I've got your attention now. What's wrong, Ai?"  
"N-nothing's wrong, Rin-senpai."  
"But you've been acting weird. Something's gotta be bothering you."  
"N-no really I'm fine..."  
"Baby," Rin sighs. "Don't be like that. You know you can tell me anything."  
Nitori shakes his head. "I-it's not like that... It's embarrassing..."  
"You shouldn't be too embarrassed to tell me anything." The redhead assures.  
"B-but-"  
He pecks the boy's nose. "It's okay, if it's anything kinky, I won't judge."   
"N-no, actually Senpai, I was just w-wondering... w-why don't you k-kiss me like this more often?"  
"Why don't I kiss you more often?" Rin asks, bewildered. "Well, because the team, or Iwatobi, or Gou is always there. We can't have them spying on us, can we?"  
"I-I guess... b-but, I really miss rooming with you..."  
"Yeah, I miss that too... S-sorry for being so mean to you a lot, last year..."  
"N-no it's okay, really! You don't need to apologize for that now."  
"I guess... But what's all that gotta do with me kissin' you more?  Why didn't you just ask? I'll kiss you all the time, if that's what you want. Even in front of Sousuke and the others."  
Nitori blushes. "Senpai..."  
Rin leans down again and connects their lips, placing one hand on Nitori's back, the other around his waist. This time he kisses more passionately, more fiercly. He bites at Nitori's lips, until they part slightly for his access.  
A soft moan escapes the younger boy as Rin sucks on his lips, tongue swirling all around the inside of his mouth.  
A trail of saliva connects their mouths as they pull away for breath.  
"I love you, Ai." Rin breathes.  
"I-I love... you too... Se-" Nitori is cut off by Rin pressing in again, meshing their lips together. His hand trails up and down the boy's back, tracing small circles on his neck, his other hand cupping his kohai's cheek.  
"S-Senpai!" Nitori moans as Rin pulls back a bit, panting.  
"Is this okay?" He sits down on the bottom bunk, hoisting Nitori, who gasps in surprise, up onto his lap.  
Nitori nods.  
Rin begins kissing all along Nitori's neck and jaw, sucking at his skin.  
The smaller boy tilts his head back to give Rin more access, moaning.  
"Aah, s-senpai..."  
The heat of the moment rushing to the older boy's lower regions, he starts getting a little rougher. Before he realizes what he's doing, he has his sharp teeth around Nitori's collar bone, and he bites down hard.  
A sharp, pained gasp escapes the smaller boy's lips, and Rin immediately pulls away, looking at Nitori with wide, concerned eyes. "Are y-"  
Rin's concerns are interrupted by a loud moan. Nitori meets his gaze with hazy, lust-filled eyes.   
"A-Ai?"  
"D-do it again, Rin-senpai."  
"Eh?" Rin looks down at the reddening bitemark left on the silver-haired boy's skin, surprised that it isn't bleeding. "D-didn't it hurt? I mean, my teeth are kinda..."  
Nitori's face turns bright red. "W-well, a little, b-but..."  
Rin's eyes widen. "Y-you mean- you're into-" he stammers.       
Nitori squirms with embarrassment. "I-it, um, f-felt really good, I d-don't really know how to d-describe it..."  
"Kinky..." Rin mumbles, looking away, his face hot.  
"U-uhh- Y-you don't have to do it I-if you don't want to, Senpai!"   
Rin looks back at Nitori. "I-it's not that, I'm just, y'know, worried about you...."  
"I'm okay! It's okay, Rin-senpai! I-if something wasn't okay, I would tell you."    
"Really?"  
"R-really!"  
Rin bites his lip, thinking about it for a moment. "You're SURE it's okay?"  
Nitori nods. "Please..."  
"But we have practice on monday." the redhead says lowly. "Everyone will see..." he lightly traces the bitemark with the tip of his finger.  
"I-" Nitori averts his eyes, a little ashamed. "I guess you're right... B-but, I don't really care what they think of it!" he squeezes his eyes shut, lowering his voice almost to a whisper. "P-please, I just want t-to be bitten by Rin-senpai again..."   
Nitori's voice makes Rin -as worried as he is- so excited that he can barely stand it.  
"Well, in that case," Rin whispers, his mouth connecting with Nitori's neck again. He starts out softer, sucking and licking at the soft skin, elicting sweet moans from the silver-haired boy. Rin looks up for a minute to check if he's okay, and is taken aback by his hot expression. Eyes closed, mouth slightly agape, his face twisted in pleasure. Seeing the younger boy like this gets Rin hotter than anything. He finds himself unable to resist sinking his teeth into the boy's soft skin.  
"I love you." he whispers against Nitori's clavicle before biting down.  
"S-S-Senpai!!" the smaller boy cries out, moaning loudly as Rin began licking at the bitemark.   
Grunting, the redhead continues biting and sucking at Nitori's neck and shoulders.   
Rin moans, looking down as he feels something poking into his stomach. "Ai?" Rin pants, looking back up to meet Nitori's gaze.   
The smaller boy looks down at him, completely embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, S-Senpai, you're just-"  
"Let me take care of it."  
They'd been dating for a while, and they'd kissed a lot, but never really done anything beyond that. Rin had imagined it happening lots of times, but he'd never pictured the sweet, innocent Nitori to ever think about the same things.  
"D-do you want to?" Nitori stammers, ashamed.  
"Do I want to? Are you kidding me? Of course I want to."  
"R-really?"  
"Of course. It's hard for me to keep my hands off of you, cutie..." Rin says, sliding his hands up Nitori's shirt for emphasis.  
Nitori blushes. "S-Senpai..."  
Rin's hand rubs up and down the silver-haired boy's chest and stomach a few times before pulling off the shirt and discarding it on the floor, followed by his own.  
Putting both of his hands back on his kouhai's chest, Rin starts pinching one of his nipples.  
Nitori moans, and Rin connects their mouths again.   
The younger boy doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He's so aroused that the stimulation makes him feel dizzy. "Nn, p-please..." he pants, grinding needily down onto Rin's lap.  
"Ngh! Ai!" The redhead gasps as he feels Nitori's erection rubs against his own through their pants.  
Rin shifts positions, pinning Nitori under him to pull down his pants and boxers, and takes the boy's hard cock into his hand.  
Nitori lets out a moan, throwing his head back as Rin begins stroking him, messily kissing his abused neck.  
"Ahh! Rin-senpai!!" The smaller boy screams as Rin bites down again.  
The redhead grunts. The noises Nitori makes are only making him more aroused. He doesn't know how much more he can take.  
"Nnnghh!" Nitori moans loudly, "S-senpai, I'm g-gonna-"  
Just then, the door to the room flies open; "Nitori-senpai, I'm- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"   
Both boys whip around to see, in the doorway, a mortified Momotarou. "N-Nitori-s-senpai and R-R-Rin-senpai..." his face indicates complete horror.  
Rin sheilds the blushing Nitori's naked body from the intruder with his own. "Get. Out." he hisses, giving Momotarou a deathly glare.  
"Y-y-yessir!" he bolts out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.  
Nitori lets out the breath he had been holding, his face a dark shade of red now, all the way to his ears.  
"I thought you said he'd be gone all day!" Rin exclaimed.  
"I-I thought he w-would be..." Nitori whimpered, shaking a little from embarrassment now.  
"Shhh." Rin kisses the red-faced boy. "Your face is redder than Momo's hair."  
Nitori's lips curl into a small smile. "Y-your face is a little red too, Senpai." he frowns again. "How will I ever be able to look at Momo after this? It'll be too embarrassing..."     
Rin smiles, rubbing small comforting circles on his boyfriend's stomach. "Baby it's okay." he cooes.  
"B-but-"  
"I'm sure it'll be okay... If anyone makes fun of you I'll put 'em back in their place."  
"Th-thank you Rin-senpai... You really do too much for me sometimes..."  
"I love you, Ai." Rin cups his cheek, looking into his big blue eyes.  
"Now, where were we~?"  
 


End file.
